<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavenly Body by PatPrecieux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718475">Heavenly Body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux'>PatPrecieux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored. Perhaps a new hobby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavenly Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts">ChrisCalledMeSweetie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We can ALL sympathize with forced isolation nowadays. Sherlock finds a new way to direct his talents.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a source of irritation and befuddlement to Sherlock that John could weather long periods between cases with calm and contentment. He was happy to do little or, horrors, NOTHING!</p><p> </p><p>"How can you stand the tedium, John? It's maddening."</p><p> </p><p>A muffled reply came from the loo followed by John appearing in their bedroom, a ridiculously small towel hung low on his slim hips. "I SAID, you need a hobby."</p><p> </p><p>Ready with a nasty retort Sherlock was struck mute at the sight. Fresh from the shower, John's shoulders and chest were dotted with droplets of water that seemed to magically sparkle in the dim light of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"A distraction is just what you need. Now shove over, I'm cold."</p><p> </p><p>As the bed creaked, Sherlock's mind began to whirl.</p><p> </p><p>🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔</p><p> </p><p>No one was more surprised than John when Sherlock began to paint, but he offered no opinion not wanting to wake the "wild beast" that was a bored Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>The canvas was strictly off limits until it was ready.</p><p> </p><p>When that day came John was excited and apprehensive- masterpiece or monstrosity?</p><p> </p><p>He was astonished to see the most beautiful rendition of a night sky imaginable. Clusters of vibrant colours with a brilliant starburst at the center.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock whispered, "Like it? It's your scar."</p><p> </p><p>"My...you see THAT?"</p><p> </p><p>"John, you're my Aurora Borealis."</p><p> </p><p>🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Always remember, beauty truly IS in the eye of the beholder.</p><p>To the multi-talented ChrisCalledMeSweetie who lead me to the hobby that has enriched my life and filled many long hours with happiness, writing Johnlock. Hope all is well dear friend and many thanks.</p><p>Here's my wish that everyone has found some joy in today's world. Thanks for reading and kudos or comments would indeed be heavenly. ❤️❤️  Pat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>